


Ten Years Together

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Peggy Carter, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fun, Happy, Marvel Universe, Steve Rogers Feels, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Peggy`s Domestic Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537540
Kudos: 3





	Ten Years Together

1965  
He woke up to the tv blasting in the next room. He could hear the voices of the Sunday cartoons and the children as they giggled. He could vaguely hear the kids as they began to argue over their favorite characters, but Steve choose to let be for now. He looked to his right and saw his beautiful wife, Peggy Rogers, asleep beside him. He watched her for a moment, captured by her beauty. Her fair skin untarnished by imperfections. Her curly brown hair had grown longer almost to her waist like a goddess. Her plump lips were red like cherries. He smiled as he caressed her arm.

He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He knew that to leave the Avengers, to leave his life in the 2000s, was a gamble. He could have effected the time stream, Peggy could have been in love with someone else or an aray of bad results could have happened. He had to go back though, he knew he would have never been happy there. He needed Peggy to complete him, without her..life was just a blur…he was just going through the motions without any hope or purpose. Back then, he had given up on the idea of ever being happy, ever getting the life he dreamed of. Yet, now his dream was a reality: he had his best girl and two wonderful kids he adored.

Peggy’s eyes began to flutter as she woke. She looked up at her husband.

“Steve are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” Steve answered. “Your just so beautiful. I cant keep my eyes off of you.”

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“How did I get so lucky as to have you in my life?” Steve told her. “I mean I used to be a nobody, just some whimpy kid from Brooklyn.”

Peggy smiled as she sat up.

“You are so much more than that. I’m glad we found each other.” Peggy began. “Honestly your the best thing to happen to me and i don’t think anyone could have been more perfect for me. Ever since I met you, you have been my inspiration..my motive to do better." "Peggy, your everything to me.”

He then grinned as he looked into her eyes and leaned as he kissed her. A passionate kiss that made every fiber of her being surge.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She cuddled up to him and he put his arm around her.

“I have a special day planned for us, this is going to be the best anniversary ever!” Steve told her.

"Oh i hope you didnt go through too much trouble, I mean you know me, I like simple. I dont need anything fancy or extravagant." “Its been ten years togther, that definatly is an excuess to do something extravagent!" he told her.

She chuckled but then gave a small smile.

"so what are you planning?"

"I got us reservations at that fancy Howard always talks about.”

“Your joking? That place costs a fortune for one meal.” She chuckled. “It probably cost more than this house for a order of fries. We can’t go there we still need to buy the kids new clothes for school.”

“It’s not that bad.” He remarked back. “Howard told them that we were friends of his, so the restaurant gave us a huge discount. Free drinks, and 20% off the entire meal.”

“Wow that is impressive. Geez who knew knowing Howard stark would be useful for something.” She joked.

He chuckled.

“Plus I found a coupon for 30 percent in the paper!” Steve boasted with excitement.

Peggy grinned and she hugged him.

“I have taught you well.” She told him. “This is gana be great! You didn’t go out your way like this, I would have been fine with dinner at the diner.”

“These years with you have been the best of my life. I had to do something to show you how much you mean to me.”

“Oh Steve, you sure know how to make a girl feel special.”

Steve leaned in for another kiss when suddenly they heard yelling from the other room. There was a crash and then more yelling.

Then the bedroom door swung open. Two children entered dressed in colorful PJs. One was a girl with long curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The other a boy with short light brown hair and blue eyes.

“Mom! Phillip broke the lamp in the living room!” The girl shouted. “He was throwing the baseball in the house! I told him to stop-“

“She’s lying! She is always lying!” The boy, Phillip yelled as he cried. “She broke the lamp doing cartwheels in the living room!”

Peggy got out of bed and picked up Phillip, she place dhim on her lap and stroked his hair comfortingly.

“Amelia.” Steve called with stern voice. “Did you break the lamp and don’t lie to me, I can always tell when you lie.”

“Yes, but i-“

“No buts your gana sit your room to think about what you did for 15 minutes and then no tv for a week.”

Amelia instantly began to cry and she clung onto Steve.

“But daddy I didn’t mean too! And I’m sorry!” Amelia cried out. “I’ll be good just don’t ground me, New twilight zone is on tonight!”

“Aww. Don’t cry princess.” Steve uttered as he hugged his daugther.

“Daddy, don’t you love me? Twilight zone is my favorite show and now I’m gana miss it!” She cried harder. “I hate you! I hate you!”

“Okay I take it back, your not grounded!” Steve replied quickly.

“Steve!” Peggy yelled. “We talked about this, you can’t cave in every time she throws a fit.”

“But she said she hated me. I don’t want her to hate me.” Steve replied sheeply.

“She’s 8 years old, she doesn’t mean it.” Peggy told him. “She just says it because she knows when she does you will give her what she wants. She’s manipulative, she is my daugther.”

Later that night, Amelia and Phillip drove the babysitter crazy as they ran around the house playing out the war stories their parents had told them. Both running around with toy guns and homemade shield`s made out of wood. They knew every line, every detail from the stories and to them their parents were the worlds greatest heros.

Meanwhile, Peggy and Steve entered the fancy restaurant dressed in their best outfits. Peggy has her hair in an updo that that reminded her of aubrey Hepburn. She dressed in a beautiful long red dress with red laced sleeves and poofed out at the bottom. She wore her favorite red heels and a pearled necklace, that belonged to her mother. Steve wore a black suit jacket and black pants. He wore a collared shirt and fancy shoes. they still stuck out like sore thumbs among the rich clientele but they didn’t care.

They sat down at a table in the center of the restaurant. There eyes darted around them looking in wonder at every beautiful picture, flower and musician playing.

“This is so nice.” Peggy told him. “You know, we haven’t gotten to go out just us in so long.”

He chuckled.

“I know." he agreeded. "I think the last time we went out was the week before Philip was born.”

Peggy smirked. “Sounds about right. I miss this. You know just getting time to talk with each other and hear about each other’s lives without being interrupted by the kids bickering or work calling. It always feels like there’s always something, always running around.”

“I still wouldnt change a thing.” Steve answered. "These have been the best years of my life."

Peggy smirked.

“Oh come on! You told me stories about your adventures in the future.” Peggy began. “You were adored and seen as one of the worlds greatest hero’s. You lived in the age of technology, were people could see each other on there phone and watch movies in their homes. You met people with incredible powers and abilities and saved the world from being destroyed multiple times. They had a whole bloody museum dedicated to you! You werent happy then?”

“I didn’t belong there and I felt it.”

“What do you mean? You were there for awhile I’m sure you got used to things.”

“That’s not what I mean, i felt like I was just going through the motions, doing what I thought I had to do or should do. I couldn’t be happy there, everyday was another battle another war, it was draining and depressing. No body was ever safe and no matter how many times we saved the day something bigger and badder came out of the shadows. I mean as soon as I woke up from the ice they had me join the avengers and fight Loki. Then a few months later shield was infiltrated, then the fight with ultron, then the accords battle and then the whole thanos thing. I saw the world I knew literally fall apart around me over and over again. The wars never stopped! …and I couldn’t be anything else to the world but Captain America. That’s what they needed and that’s what they got. I was proud to be apart of their team and I was proud of what we accomplished together. But I wasnt me anymore, Steve Rogers was gone. I had no hope of him ever coming back.”

“Why havent you told me any of this before?" Peggy questioned. "You always boasted about the accomplishments of the Avengers. You told the stories as if they were fun, as if they were just another adventure.”

“I dont know…. I wanted to be someone the kids could look up to, who you could be proud of. Not some fool who cracked under the pressure.”

She put her hand in his.

“Steve, I could never think that of you and you are as much a hero as any of them. War effects everyone in different ways and too much of it can drive a person insane. Your not weak for being unhappy back then your strong because you overcame it and kicked some ass.”

He gave a small smile.

“Thank you.” Answered him. “That means a lot.”

Suddenly the band starts to play a fimilar song. Steve looks at Peggy and they both have the same look of excitement on their face.

_Wise men say on fools rush in_

But I can’t help falling in love with you

“There playing our song.” Steve told her.

“Well…is it? I hadn’t noticed.” She joked.

He stood up and put out her hand to her.

"Would you like to dance?" Steve asked.

Her grin turned wider and she took his hand and he pulled her close to him. He took one hand in his and put the other on her waist. The two swayed back and forth near the table.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_


End file.
